


Conversion War Chronicles – Heroine Luna

by Final Sėrafin (FinalSerafin)



Series: Conversion War Chronicles [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSerafin/pseuds/Final%20S%C4%97rafin
Summary: A freak accident opened a portal between the human dimension and the equus dimension.A conversion field is spreading from the human side and is slowing expanding to convert equus magical beings in magicless beings.Not all humans wants this to happens to equus ponies, but the one who wants that are a sect that is powered by firearms and wont hesitate to kill humans that opposes them.Luna sacrificied herself in this three ways war (humans and ponies against the human sect)This is a ressurected fanfic written in 2015
Series: Conversion War Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567249





	Conversion War Chronicles – Heroine Luna

Luna was simply in a strong fury. 

Celestia was in the same state.

All of this was at such a level that Celestia wished that Luna was still able to transform into Nightmare Moon.

But since the start of the war, the nightmare had simply vanished. 

Luna acknowledged every day the war effects. 

Humans killed by other humans. 

The ponies, captured by strength by humans and dragged by strength in order to be converted

The colonisation camps, as humans called them, where converted ponies were enslaved to help humans colonize Equus.

The Unicorn who came to the front in order to try to stop the progress of The Conversion Field with their magic only to be killed on sight by humans and their firearms.

This Conversion Field, coming from the portal that has opened between the dimension of planet Earth and the dimension of planet Equus, was an aberration. 

This portal was created by accident by a human named Luc. 

This first pony who was converted by this Conversion Field had been Rainbow Dash and her conversion had been simply an accident. 

Luc was struck by a great amount of horror by the effect of the Conversion Field. He never ever wanted that magic disappeared from the planet Equus nor that the ponies from Equus was converted, deprived of their magic, deprived of their wings, their horns or their colours. 

He only wanted to close this portal that he had created by accident and that this conversion field stopped.

He had been sincere, Luna knew it.

He had been back to Planet Earth, tried to find some scientific in order to close this portal and/or stop this conversion field. 

But in his search for a solution on his home planet, he had encountered humans that started to call him "The prophet".

The Converters Movement, theses humans that wanted to convert ponies and colonize Equus, was convinced that the conversion of Equus ponies and the magic vanish was the WILL of the planet Earth that they considered as their divinity that wanted the planet Equus as her second vessel.

Luc was horrified by the incredible madness of this sect. And more by the fact that they considered him as their prophet because he was responsible for the creation of the portal between the planet Earth and the planet Equus.

He quickly returned to the planet Equus to warn the Equus ponies about this sect's plans. 

Luna has begged Luc to stay with her in Equestria, but the guilt that he felt had forced him to return to earth to try to close the portal and to stop the sect plans. 

He was killed by the same people that one day called him "their prophet" when they discovered that he was against the colonization of Equus, the enslavement and conversion of ponies of Equus.

Luna had mourned the human named Luc. 

One thing was sure now: since the human converters sect had been able to occupy the immediate surroundings of the portal, a great number of humans were killed by the sect immediately when they crossed the portal.

Luna understood why. 

The humans who opposed the conversion of Equus ponies tried to come to Equus to aid Equus ponies, but were killed by the Converters Sect. 

Luna knew about this resistance movement on Earth, she had to contact them, she had to help them to come safely on Equus. She didn't want that these human killed by this horrible sect.

Luna strongly believed that the conversion field was unable to convert a alicorn like her as she was herself a goddess, not a regular pony.

She has taken her decision.

The night was here, in her element, Luna was totally invisible.

She was watching the Everfree forest, but the forest was no more. 

The Conversion Field had expanded on all the forest surface and now all she was able to see was the military human settlement protected by the Conversion Field. 

She knew that behind the primary military was the colonization camps where the converted ponies were enslaved and forced to terraform Equus to Earth image. 

Further behind these camps were the humans colonies. 

As the conversion field was expanding, all of this was expanding. 

And in the exact middle of all of this was the portal that was always guarded by humans armed with firearms.

Luna was the goddess of the night, in the night she was invisible. Her plans was simple: once she was in the conversion field, she will cross the portal to come to Earth, find the resistance and when she was back from Earth, she will free the enslaved converted ponies.

So she crossed the conversion field. 

"Ha" Shouted Luna in a pain. 

In less than a second, as every other ponies of Equus, she was converted. 

She lost her wings, her horn, her cutie mark, her colours and her magic. 

She fell on the ground, unable to cope with the pain.

Two humans, probably assigned to guard this sector, were coming to her direction. 

"So my little pony, you wanted to become one of Our Sacred Divinity Mother Earth? Asked grimly the first human military. 

Luna was able to stand up, surprising the other human by her height

"Officer Gamma! Is she really a pony? according to her height she is a horse... Princess Luna" guessed soldier beta

"Soldier Beta, don't" Started Officer Gamma.

"HOW DARE YOU..."Started to scream Luna in her royal Canterlot voice before she was unable to continue due to the conversion pain

She wanted to continue to insult theses HAIRLESS STUPID APE TOTALLY CLOTHED. 

"You were right, Soldier Beta, It is indeed the voice of Luna horse. She was surely surprised to see that even a so-called Equus deity like she liked to think she was was able to be converted by Our Holy Goddess "The Planet Earth". She must have come here to try to free her pony friend"Laughed sadistically officer gamma

The Solder beta seems to be lost in his tough. 

"I didn't want to believe these deity story about our planet. But if the princess Luna is indeed one of Equus goddess, or a strong magical creature and that the conversion field works on here, so maybe the conversion field comes from a deity like our planet earth."spoke beta with a doubt filled voice.

"Don't forget that Our Goddess allowed to live on her body by giving us, inhabitants of Earth, non-magical forms because that was her will all along to have living creatures on her deprived of magic. That is why her conversion field is able to suppress all magic on Equus and allowed our flora to grow here instead of this magic polluted flora"Ended Gamma

Luna was still having this strange feeling each time she heard the sect beliefs.

"So you know what, soldier beta? I think that your guard turn is ended..."

Officer Gamma used a strange remote device and Beta realised that his firearms was deactivated.

"Colonel Zeta"

Colonel Zeta that just arrived his arms on beta, another military came to his firearms on Luna.

"So you are a little pony liker, Beta?"asked zeta as the other military was giving strong kick to Luna.

beta was unable to hide his repulsion towards what Luna was enduring, betraying himself on his true conviction. 

"You were so long lost when you started calling Luna "princess". You were never from our movement, and I always thought that hiring mercenary was no good. 

Zeta shot Beta and killed him.

"Beta was only one of this traitor of these pony lovers blasphemer. A true shame for the human race"

Luna was dragged in the colonization camps and very fast met the converted ponies who already worked in the terra-formation of Equus.

Luna had lost all but her intellect, and she was very intelligent.

The converted ponies were deprived of magic but they still have physical strength. Nothing comparable to earth ponies magical improved strength but it was still strength.

After all the converted ponies were used for their strength in the terra-formation work.

So she enacted her plan. 

In the night, the converted pony herd demolished everything in their path.

They always had these ability in them, they only needed one pony to light it. 

Luna was leading the herd and looked back at the rest of the herd frequently.

Some bullet were heard, and military humans were stamped and some pony fell but the herd was heading toward liberty

The conversion field come to vision, meaning liberty. The great majority of the converted ponies were following Luna, stamping and breaking everything in their path.

One of the numerous bullet that came towards the herd hit the one who tried to impose the eternal night. 

"Keep Going!"

The herd continued to move forward, while Luna was lying dead on the ground her final wish coming to life.

Almost all the converted ponies escaped this night thanks to Luna. 

Celestia was happy when her guards informed her of the converted ponies escape. 

Celestia was surprised when she heard the name of the pony that helped the converted ponies escape.

Celestia didn't want to believe when she heard about the pony that helped the converted ponies to escape was dead.

Celestia tried to find her sister everywhere in the castle before she found a letter from her sister: 

"I left in order to stop these bastards hairless ape "

"Ho Luna, you are so..."

Celestia fell in tears. 

The next day, Celestia did not raise the sun, the moon was high in the sky during twenty four full hours. 

All paid tribute to the night, to the princess who died in heroine.

Rainbow dash will never forget Luna. 

Equestria will never forget Luna, even if a spell tampered with the memories of the war. 

Luna, Princess Of The Night, War Heroine.


End file.
